untitled
by rikuharadaonthemoon
Summary: just some JS fluff that wouldnt leave me in peace


Disclaimer- all characters belong to Meg Cabot

Mediator fanfic

Chapter one

It was a Friday afternoon the Junipero Serra Mission Academy had just let out for that day, the breezeway was filled with the sounds of students talking about what they were planning for the weekend. Paul Slater walked up behind Suze. "Hey Suze I was wondering if you wanted to do homework together and maybe watch a movie today…and she doesn't hear me again." he said as Kelly Prescott walked up

"I'd love to do my homework with you Paul". she said smiling.

Paul smiled back "Yer maybe another time…" he said walking off towards his car. "someone's excited I wonder why?" Adam said as Suze walked quickly out of their classroom. "could it be because she has a date…" CeeCee said as Suze rolled he eyes "can't I just be excited because its Friday?" Suze asked as she walked past Paul.

"you? No you can't just be excited because its Friday, and do you know why you can't just be excited because it's Friday?" CeeCee said.

Suze rolled her eyes as she answered "no".

"you see you Suze only get excited by one thing and one thing only your boyfriend Jesse" CeeCee said smiling as they walked towards the school parking lot.

"if you say so" Suze said shaking her head.

"Its true Suzie. Ow what was that for?" Adam asked rubbing his arm where Suze had punched him.

"don't call me Suzie." She said walking faster .

"OK I'm sorry forgive me?" Adam said walking in front of Suze.

"fine as long as you promise never to call me Suzie again ever." she said rubbing her knuckles .

"I promise to never as long as either of us live to call you Suzie again" Adam said with mock solidary. Suze smiled. "fine you are forgiven, now get outta my way."

"so egger to see Jesse, its been how long since you saw him? Three hours, four, five hours? I'm curios to know?" Adam said as if he were a professor or a therapist.

"if you really want to know its been three days." Suze said walking around him.

Adam and CeeCee ran up to her "three days really wow I didn't think you two could go less than a few minutes without seeing each other. I mean the few times we've gone out with you two your glued to his side and nothing short of a explosion can get you to look at anything but each other, so wow three days. He must be anxious to see you and check that nothings missing or wrong or changed with you in the last three days." Adam said as they walked out of the school. Suze just rolled her eyes but CeeCee nodded.

"and there he is" Adam and CeeCee said in unison as they rounded a corner and saw Suze's face light up with a smile and Jesse straightened up and smiled to. A few minutes later and Suze had run in to his arms, he kissed her lightly.

"I missed you." he whispered in to her lips.

"I missed you to." Suze replied hugging him.

"and after that disgusting display of affection Suze I must remind you that I am in charge of taking you home today." Dopey said reaching out to grab Suze's arm.

Jesse pulled her closer to him as he said "actually Brad Susannah is coming home with me as your all coming over tonight for dinner and I wanted her to help set up."

Doc smiled at them. "remember Brad dad did say at every meal this week that Jesse had invited us over and was going to pick Suze up after school like he does most Fridays anyway." Doc said tugging on Dopey's arm.

"fine" Dopey said walking off muttering something about how its not his fault if Suze winds up pregnant and can't graduate high school. Both Suze and Jesse rolled their eyes. "well if he thinks that was disgusting PDA he's gonna be ill tonight." Adam said matter of factly to CeeCee who nodded.

"anyway its time we said goodbye to you kids." Adam said smiling and holding his arm out for CeeCee who took it as they started to walk off. Suze laughed. "shall we go?" she asked Jesse who nodded and picked her bag up and put it in the back while she got in to the passenger side of the car. He got in soon after and drove off while Paul looked on.

Authors note sorry I know I made Dopey smart and I'm very sorry.


End file.
